Uprising
by LunaIsAmazing
Summary: The war has ended and a new era has begun. One hopefully free of the tyranny that formerly ruled it. Decisions are being made and allegiances are being formed, will the Malfoy family be able to rise from the ashes and create a purpose for themselves in a new world?
1. Reflective Thinking

**October 1998**

**Draco**

Ever since the end of the war everything had been changing.

Father had been sent away to Azkaban for an indefinite amount of time. My Father looked more and more worn down throughout the trial. He seemed emotionless when the judge had given the verdict. It was as if he had given up on fighting on life. He didn't even appeal the sentence given. It was if to say he agreed that it was fair, and that he knew the world wanted justice, so he wouldn't protest their wishes.

There had been too much evidence of his acts against muggles this time. The punishment given was also meant to serve for his abuses against them which had occurred during the first wizarding war.

It was hard being inconspicuous given the amount of press coverage his trial received. Sat here now, in a closeted corner in The Leaky Cauldron I could still feel everyone else's stares following every movement of my body.

His presence was something which Mother and I did not miss. In fact, if anything we felt liberated from him; the person who had once held us both captive. Mother was forced to suffer the pain brought by him and his many mistresses, but was unable to escape her marriage for fear of retribution from her fellow purebloods. You weren't, after all, supposed to enjoy your marriage, and the only purpose it served you, was for you to able to carry on the pureblood line.

After that matter was dealt with, you both stayed in your private quarters of the family estate, and only conversed over menial matters such as how well your offspring was developing into the next muggle-hating member of the family. It wasn't exactly like the idealised dream of marriage which was about love and happiness.

Yet another good thing which came out of Father's removal was me no longer having to hear, "You must obey the Dark Lord's will Draco, or punishments will be severe." He used to say that to me every day. Not that I needed reminding about what happened to those who fell out of Dark Lord's favour. The deaths reported in the Daily Prophet were some of the nicer and less gruesome ones of which he and his faithful followers committed.

I was still trying to forget the first murder I witnessed the Dark Lord commit. It was the Muggle Studies teacher from Hogwarts. I think that her name was Professor Burbage. Nagini carrying out the final part of her death was probably the worst part of the whole ordeal. I wasn't sure if I would ever be able to forgive my Father for forcing me to witness that.

I used to say to myself we should never be afraid to die. Back then, death could be considered bliss, compared to the paranoia and fear my Mother and I endured on a daily basis all thanks to my Father, and his treacherous deeds. However, after witnessing deaths like the one of Professor Burbage, it made it hard for me to persuade myself that was true, because her death didn't seem to be much like bliss.

Every time I thought about the war and its atrocities, it caused my nightmares to be more frequent and terrifying. Those who try and carry on with their lives and pretend as though nothing had happened didn't go through as much. It would be impossible to go through what we did and come out unscathed. They could forget all about it, since they did not have to witness crimes, and knowing that you were unable to prevent them from happening.

They were on the edge of the war, the outskirts of it, practically unaffected by the consequences of it. The endless red tape of the corrupt ministry and minister did keep the truth confined, and the only so called 'news' released was blatant propaganda against anyone who didn't have the purest of pure blood.

You can see it in the eyes of those who did suffer though; both of you knowing that there's no end to these memories constantly being replayed over and over again in your mind. You're left wondering every day if you had done one thing differently, whether or not it would have made much of a difference.

Luckily Mother escaped Azkaban. She was never a Death Eater after all, and though she agreed with some aspects of their ideology, when it came to killing muggles for fun she never stood for that. Neither did I, but one word that went against the regimes ideology and you were out. Forever.

It was really the fact that she saved Potter's life, which saved her from enduring the rest of her existence in a close proximity to dementors. Without that, I doubt she would have of got off, since practically anyone who was a close relation of a Death Eater was interrogated thoroughly. If you had no redeeming evidence, you were off to an island in the middle of the North Sea.

I didn't despise Potter like I used to. He did save my life after all, and I never really wanted him to die, as I always knew that he was on the side which was worth fighting for. Not my side. The side which found it fun to commit atrocities which would shock a normal person to the core. I came to think that last year, when I was at the top of the Astronomy Tower with Dumbledore, and I realised that what he was saying was in fact, true.

Potter and Granger were the ones who acted as witnesses in my defence, stating that I was forced into the Death Eater cause, and the repercussions of not joining would by far, be worse for me. To say I was surprised by their actions would have been an understatement. I would have never thought there would be day when Potter and his gang saved me. Now it's happened three times. Twice in the battle of Hogwarts, and once at the trial.

Of course having two thirds of the Golden Trio on my side was more than enough to sway the jury to my cause. There were obviously still rumours about my innocence though, there probably always will be.

That was the reason why I never said anything when Potter and his faithful followers turned up at the Manor last Easter. I knew if I wanted to get rid of my sadistic Aunt, and the even more sadistic Dark Lord, the best way of doing so was to save him. I guess it worked, as he managed to get away, and thanks to him it culminated in the demise of both of them.

An old elf of ours, Dobby, died to help them escape. I was still sad that he had died as I always liked that elf. He was incessantly kind to me and my Mother despite the way Father treated him. He felt no reason to respond in the same way. The reason my Mother is still sane after finding out about Father's many betrayals is because of that elf. Not only that, but Dobby is also the reason why I'm still alive as he healed my wounds when Father had been too harsh with his cane.

I still didn't know whether I hated my Father for doing that. He was brought up facing the same thing, and whenever he did do that to me, he was always distraught after doing so, and made it up with me by buying an expensive gift. Then again, I would have thought he would have wanted to act differently if he had experienced it as well.

Now here I was at the end of the war. The last few of the war trials against the Death Eaters had finished. They were not so lenient this time around. The judge wasn't so keen to accept the idea that there acts weren't their own. Hopefully that will deter any pureblood uprisings for the time being.

The famous 'Golden Trio' as they've now been dubbed, can do no wrong. They've almost become deities due to the amount of admiration they've received. Rumour has it, they're going to be given the Order of Merlin First Class. In fact, I would be surprised if they weren't given it, considering they rid the wizarding world of the tyranny that controlled them. If the war had ended the other way, I may have even ended up with one. It's funny how a different outcome could have changed the world completely.

Weasley seems to be revelling in his new-found fame. It's not surprising given how successful his siblings are compared to him. He can have his chance in the limelight now that he's not just glimpsing at it over Potter's shoulder. He hadn't seemed to have changed much; he was still making an utter fool of himself, constantly appearing in tabloids, blurting out all of his secrets. Despite my low regard of the Weasley family, I never thought one of them would stoop as low as this Weasley's going.

Potter's been reinstated into the role of the heartthrob for teenage girls. Unlike Weasley, he was running from the fame instead of basking in it. Considering the majority of the wizards in the world have known about him since he was an infant, the joys of having your faced plastered over The Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly must have lost its appeal by now.

Granger was the interesting one; she was dating the weasel now. I couldn't see why, they were nothing alike. She was intelligent, and let's face it Weasley wasn't the brightest spark. He seemed to be using his fame to enjoy the benefits of girls hanging onto his every word, the wealth and being on the front page of each newspaper.

She's different on the other hand, like Potter; she doesn't seem to enjoy the fame as much, but still uses it to promote her crazy house elf cause. What was it called S.C.R.E.W.? S.P.E.W.? Who knows? And quite frankly, who really cares?

Then there was me. I didn't really know what to do or how to act. The son of a death-eater who also used to be one against his will. The pureblood society now shuns us as they were all trying to deny that they had any association with Death-Eater families. The blood traitors and muggleborns weren't yet willing to forgive their former abusers. We were ostracized by all members of society, it was as if we were in limbo.

Mother's insisting we choose our side now, so we know where our allegiance will lie until the next upheaval. She was leaning towards the upper-class purebloods such as the Greengrass', Zabinis and the Parkinsons. She used to enjoy having close friendships in that circle and she believes if she can marry me off to Astoria, the younger sister of Daphne Greengrass who was in my year at Hogwarts, it will reclaim our position at the top of the social hierarchy.

I disagree. Since the war, I've had enough of this stupid pureblood ideology. Being pureblood brings no advantages except arrogance in the belief you're superior to others. Look at Granger, she was the brightest witch of our age and yet she was a muggleborn. I had come to realise how stupid and immature I was prior to Voldemort's defeat. Maybe it was time for change.

There were rumours circulating in the ex-Death Eater circles that despite the fact it had only been a couple of months since the defeat, they wanted to regroup and stage an uprising against the muggles and blood traitors. Voldemort being the martyr of this cause of course.

That was why there was such an urgency for the Malfoy family to establish where they stood. Never before have the Malfoys embraced blood traitors and muggleborns, only socialising with the elite purebloods but, perhaps I would be the one to break this tradition?

I had had enough of what I should and shouldn't be doing dictated to me, instead I was going to choose what I did and who I socialised with. Despites Mother's protests that I should marry Astoria, as it will bring back good graces to the family, I didn't want to marry some insipid girl who has no cares past her hair and nails.

I wanted someone with substance, who was intelligent, and not afraid to challenge the status quo. To find someone like that would be near impossible for someone who was tainted as I was. The only thing I was sure of was that I had no control over the future and I would just have to lead whatever path fate decides to take me.


	2. My Already Darkened Mood

**February, 2000**

When I returned to the Manor today, I was most definitely not in the best of moods. Just recently I had completed my training to become a lawyer in the Magical Law Enforcement department, and I was thoroughly glad to be over with that part of my training. It was hard enough for me to get into the training due to the fact I was the son of a well-known death eater, and then they made all of us go through rigorous background and psychological checks.

Today was, in fact, my first day as a fully qualified lawyer, and it was immediately made clear to me that I would still be held on a tight leash. I knew I would be required to do the least appealing tasks until I earned my place in the office, so no tense court cases for me just yet.

To make matters worse, the person that I was working under just so happened to be the most pompous person I knew, that Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillian. Just brilliant. Macmillian despised me, and I couldn't really blame him, because I would despise myself too after the way I treated him and his friends at Hogwarts.

So when I returned home from work today being accosted by my Mother as soon as I entered the entrance hall, did nothing to brighten my already darkened mood.

"Draco, darling, how was work?" Mother inquired, but obviously this was not the main part of her agenda as she did not even wait to hear my reply before continuing speaking. "Now, I've invited the Greengrass' over for dinner tonight under guise of congratulating Atticus and Eugenie on their thirtieth wedding anniversary. Of course the real reason is that Astoria has now been graduated for about nine months, and has had enough time experiencing the real world, and this would be an excellent time to begin courting her Draco," Mother said primly.

"Mother, I've voiced my views on me marrying Astoria, and I don't want to have to do it again. I told you I don't want who I have to marry dictated to me. Look at how your marriage to Father turned out. If you had free reign over who you married, you could have chosen someone who actually valued you for yourself, not your name. Besides, I'm only nineteen, and that's far too young to marry," I replied angrily. I was fed up from having to have this constant discussion with Mother, over whom I should and shouldn't marry.

"There's no shame in marrying young. I was engaged to your Father when I was sixteen, and married at eighteen. Astoria is completely different to your Father anyway. She's a lovely girl, and I hear from Eugenie, that she always speaks very highly of you at home. Now all you need to do is learn how to reciprocate those feelings, and you will be happy," Mother said sternly. "Now enough of this arguing, and go and get changed. I've already laid out your best dress robes, and they'll be here in an hour. Oh yes, I forget to mention, Andromeda and Teddy are coming as well, as I hate to think of her being lonely."

Mother and Aunt Andromeda had quickly reconciled after the war, finally fed up about not talking over a dispute which happened nearly thirty years ago. I think both of them realised how precious family was during the war, with both of them suffering casualties. Andromeda lost her husband, her only child, and her son-in-law, while Mother lost her husband too, but I suppose that she really lost him long before the war, when his loyalty did not lie with just one woman.

The one thing that could probably lighten the mood of the evening was Teddy coming along with Aunt Andromeda. As I marched up the stairs, I thought of how no one could resist the charms of that adorable three year old. I suppose I liked him so much, because he vastly reminded me of how I used to be at that age. Whenever he came I seemed to be able to relive my childhood. I dearly hoped that dinner with the Greengrass' would be somewhat bearable with those two there.

Though it was considered rude, I decided to re-enact my teenage days and rebel against my Mother's calls to come down and greet the Greengrass'. I didn't see why I should. My Mother didn't even consult me about them coming. Usually the Zabinis and Parkinsons came too, and then I guess it wasn't too unbearable to endure Astoria's presence.

Blaise and I had become great friends since the end of the war. Ever since Crabbe's death I rarely saw Goyle, the last time being when I passed him briefly while walking down Diagon Alley, so it was nice to have a new friend.

Pansy and I had actually become great friends too. I think the fact the Malfoy family briefly fell from the graces of the pureblood society after the war, meant I lost some of my appeal, and she decided to set her sights on other pureblood princes who weren't as tainted as I was. I didn't mind. In fact, I was pleased by this, as I meant I no longer had to put up with her throwing herself at me constantly.

I guess Mother's reason behind not inviting the others was because she wanted a more intimate setting, in the hope that this setting would make mine and Astoria's relationship more intimate as well. Sorry to disappoint you Mother but I do not want to be controlled like a puppet. I thought she would've understood given that was how Father treated her throughout their marriage.

I heard a small pitter patter of feet and immediately broke out into a smile. It must be Teddy. It was strange to think how much this boy means to so many. He was like a little cousin and grandson to my mother and me, a chance to have another family for Andromeda, and I guess for Potter, a connection to his parents past as he's Teddy's godfather.

"Hi Dwaco," Teddy greeted me while climbing onto my bed and began jumping up and down. Today he seemed to be mimicking my colouring, and had platinum blonde hair and grey eyes. He now resembled the three year old version of me as well as acting like it.

How on earth did he manage to escape the dragon like grasps of Andromeda, I wondered? She was especially protective over her grandson, considering the way her daughter always leapt into danger, and died as a result of doing so.

There was sudden pop in my room which announced the arrival of our family house elf, Mimsy. Ever since Granger had joined the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, she had revolutionised the house elf welfare laws.

Now we were prohibited to have more than one house elf per household, and we had to provide food and clothing for it. The most significant change to the law, was probably that wizards and witches were no longer allowed to abuse their house elf, and the house elf was forbidden from punishing themselves if they could not carry out their master's deed. If this had been around when Dobby was alive he probably would have had a much more enjoyable life.

"Master Teddy, Mrs Andromeda bids you never to walk off without her permission again, and asks you to come back downstairs. Master Draco, Mistress also requires your presence downstairs, and she says if you do not come, do not expect to continue to receive an allowance," Mimsy said timidly. Mother resorted to using the elf then; I mused in my head, and brought in the allowance threat as well. Wow she must be getting desperate. I guess I should go downstairs as Teddy was not meant to go down them unaccompanied, and I wanted to calm mother while she could still be tamed.

"Come on then, Teddy, you heard Mimsy. Let's go and endure this awful dinner then." I said miserably, and lifted Teddy up and carried him down the stairs.

When we got downstairs, we were greeted by Mother looking absolutely furious, as expected.

"Draco, what did I tell you? Be on your best behaviour, and what do you do? Come waltzing in here twenty minutes after the guests have arrived! How many times have I told you about the importance of your betrothal to Astoria? And what has happened to your hair? It looks as if you just woke up!" Mother hissed at me, while trying not to attract the attention of our guests who were currently politely conversing about menial matters.

"Sorry Mother, but you know my views on Astoria already, and it would be impolite to repeat them with her in such a close proximity. As for my hair, that was entirely Teddy's fault as he decided he didn't want to be carried, and tried to climb down my back," I hissed back.

"Hmm, enough of these excuses Draco," Mother said, ending our dispute. "Now then, if you all want to follow me into the drawing room and dinner will be served." Mother announced her voice changing from one of venom, to one of a polite hostess.

I placed Teddy on the floor, and allowed him to toddle off to the dining room as it was only next door, so I was sure that he couldn't land himself into much trouble. The instant I did it, I immediately regretted the action, as Astoria Greengrass made a bee line for me. As charming and as beautiful as she may be, I did not want to be tied down to her for the rest of my life.

Whenever I did see her anyway, she always made sure I was tied to her for the entire evening, always linking her arm with mine, asking me to get things for, or being forced to talk about things like, the latest winner of Miss Witch of the Year, or Britain's Next Top Witch.

You may ask why I bother agreeing to do this, but if I didn't, Mother would have a strong say in the matter and cut off my allowance. Even though I had now finished my training to become a lawyer, it still didn't pay that much, and a Malfoy is used to a life of luxury, so taking it away could be considered cruel.

"Draco, it's been forever since I last saw you. It must have been back at Blaise's birthday in November. We must make more of an effort to see each other more regularly, especially as your Mother says how fond you are of me," Astoria shrieked. Merlin that woman had a high pitched voice! I didn't know how any could bear to listen to her for more than five minutes, it was simply unbearable.

"Yes, it is a shame isn't it," I said trying to be diplomatic, noticing that the room had now been emptied, I made use of that fact as a way to get rid of Astoria. "Do you want me to escort you to the next room Astoria? I would love to say and chat, but you know how Mother gets if anyone's late to dinner, so it's probably best if we headed through now."

"Aw, Draco, you're such a gentlemen, I would be so grateful if you could," Astoria simpered; I seriously hoped that I would not end up next to her for dinner. I wouldn't mind having a meaningful conversation for once.

When I walked into the dining room with Astoria firmly attached to me with her death like grip, to say Mother was pleased was putting it moderately. The problem with her, was whenever she saw something like this she immediately thought something more was happening. At least Aunt Andromeda understood, she went against tradition and married a muggleborn. She still didn't regret her decision despite being ostracized by pureblood society and her own family for many years.

I glanced around the table, and luckily saw a free seat in between Andromeda and Daphne, Astoria's sister. Those two were probably the ones I liked most, given their outcast status, so I was glad that I would have an enjoyable seating arrangement for once.

"Hello Andromeda, Daphne," I greeted the two cordially. I was reciprocated with a dreamy nod by Daphne, and a warm hug by Andromeda.

Daphne was considered a disappoint by her parents, as she went against the pureblood expectations of a single woman. She was a free spirit and preferred to spend days wondering across deserted moors and write poetry, than attending dinner parties like the one she was currently at. Of course, given how she and her sister were polar opposites, you couldn't really call them the best of friends.

"I see that young Astoria seems very attached to you, Draco, is the feeling mutual?" Andromeda asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"I'm glad someone has finally asked about my opinion on that matter. No it is certainly not mutual. It's just Mother never seems to think that I can my make own choice for my wife." I said angrily.

"Yes, I do know how you are feeling, given that I went through the same thing with Ted. If you ever need any help in preventing your mother from taking this any further, you know where to ask, I've already been through this once, so I think I know how to handle determined parents by now." Andromeda said kindly. At this moment in time, I couldn't have been more glad that her and Mother had become friends again, I didn't know how I would have solved this dilemma by myself.

"I don't think you would make a good match, Draco. You're thoughts are too deep and complex, that Astoria would never understand them, so you would have a very unhappy marriage," Daphne voice piped up.

"Er, thanks Daphne. I guess you could say that the conversation in our hypothetical marriage would be pretty stagnant." I replied bemused. As much as I liked Daphne, she is a hard conversationalist, like her sister I guess. Unlike her sister, the reason is because she provides such thought provoking statements it was hard to respond at times.

Andromeda, noticing my lack of response to Daphne changed the subject, "Draco, I was wondering whether you could look after Teddy next Saturday. It's just I have to go and visit a friend who's got dragon pox, and I don't want to take Teddy in case he catches it, it would only be in the morning, as someone else is taking care of him in the afternoon?" Andromeda asked.

"Yeah sure, I always love spending time with Teddy, so that would be great." I replied enthusiastically. Blaise had finally plucked up the courage to ask Pansy on a date, so I would be friendless and unoccupied that day, and this would be a better alternative than roaming the manner by myself.

I casted my eyes around the room in attempt to find him, and saw him sitting in the corner of the room with Mimsy, while she entertained him by making mini fireworks appear. You could hear his gleeful laughter echo around the room.

The rest of the dinner past with no major events occurring, it was only when the guests were departing that something unpleasant happened.

"Did you hear, there's a ball being thrown by the Ministry for the most influential people in society and young Draco's been invited," Mother announced happily. Drat. I had forgotten about that. I didn't really know why I had been invited, as I hadn't really done anything which had affected anyone. I agreed to go though, as the Malfoy name still hadn't been completely rehabilitated.

"Isn't that wonderful, it's such a shame Astoria didn't receive an invitation though," Eugenie, Astoria's Mother put in. These matriarch's up to something, I thought. You could almost feel their happiness as their scheme unfolded before them.

"It is, isn't it? Well, Draco hasn't got a date yet, and it's only in two weeks, so he could take Astoria, and then the problem would be solved," Mother said gleefully, "doesn't that sound great Draco?"

"Certainly Mother, I couldn't think of anything better," I replied with sarcasm layered on thickly.

"Thank you Draco, I can't wait, it's simply going to be a fantastic evening. I'd better start looking for a new set of robes right away." Astoria said, shrieking away. Andromeda sent me a comforting look; at least I had someone who I could complain to.

I had better come up with a solution to Astoria quickly, otherwise I dread to think how this could continue, and I'd probably end up in an unhappy marriage like Mother had been. It was just finding someone or something which could prevent me from marrying her, is going to be very hard.


	3. Unwanted Visitors

**Hermione**

This was most definitely not my week. First of all, Ron and I had another major argument over his lack of time spent at home, as opposed to that spent partying with his friends, and my apparent 'obsession' with my job. The usual argument provoking topics really.

He had changed drastically from the boy I thought I knew. Well, I suppose we both had changed, as that's what usually happens when one gets older, one matures with time. You didn't really resemble much of the person you were at the age of eleven. It didn't really help that the three of us had gone through so much, at such a young age, and that we had to get older much earlier than we were supposed to. That meant, the person you thought you knew once, now wasn't that person at all.

After that, I was told that one part of the Dobby Law, which had taken me weeks to draw up, was not able to go through, due to it stating that an elf had a right to leave their owner after five years. This somehow infringed on another law which meant I would have to redraft it all, which would take forever, thus provoking yet another argument between me and Ron. It seemed to be a never-ending cycle.

Finally to top it all off, Andromeda asked me to take care of Teddy this afternoon. As much as I loved him, as he was a sweet boy after all, as he and Victoire certainly did provide nicer memories of the end of the war, I wasn't really looking forward to looking after a hyper three year old boy right now. It would not do well to add to my already high level of stress. Also, it did not help that Teddy was to be dropped off in my unusually cluttered office, meaning that I had to tidy that up as well.

I didn't exactly have any of his toys here, so what was he supposed to do? Now that I thought about it; I could have brought the miniature solar system along, as it didn't take up much space, and I did think it was a good idea to prepare him from Hogwarts. Astronomy was a truly fascinating subject, and the quicker he started learning, the better off he would be.

Of course the others thought I was mad that I was teaching a three year old about the planets, but it will set him in good stead for Hogwarts, and Remus would be pleased to know that his son was following in his academic footsteps.

Back to the point though, I only had approximately ten minutes to sift through this pile of papers and order them according to their purpose before Teddy arrives. That task was near impossible to complete, even when I had a whole afternoon to do it.

There was a brief knock on the door to my office, and as I was far too lazy and stressed out to open it, I merely called out, "Come in, the door should be open!" I couldn't think who it might be, as I wasn't expecting anyone. The person who was meant to be bringing Teddy shouldn't be here for another good ten minutes.

Much to my surprise and great annoyance, Draco Malfoy, arrogantly swaggered into my office, with Teddy in his arms, who appeared to be posing as his mini-me for the day. What the hell was he doing here, and with Teddy of all people? I knew that we were on slightly better terms, but I didn't particularly want him stopping by for a social visit.

"Granger," Draco greeted me curtly. "Nice office you've got here, shame you haven't got a house elf to come and tidy it up for you," he finished with a smirk.

Somehow, even after all of these years, that smirk still irked me, and one would have thought I would have gotten used to it. The nerve of him though, he of all people, should have known how badly house elves are treated.

"Malfoy, you fully well know my views on house elves, and I'm more than capable of keeping my office in an immaculate condition, it's just an off day for me. What are you doing here with Teddy anyway? I didn't know you had anything to do with each other." I asked, rather perplexed at the situation, because as far as I knew, Teddy's Malfoy relations had nothing to do with him. I thought they wouldn't want to associate themselves with someone who has 'impure blood'.

"What do you think? Aunt Andromeda is visiting a friend who has dragon pox. And Teddy is my cousin, a fact I know all you lot like to deny, so I'm just being the caring relative and looking after him," he replied snidely. He was still in a bad mood I see.

Throughout this altercation, Teddy remained completely silent, something out of character for the usually lively toddler, and it was only at the mention of Andromeda that he seemed to have perked up, and paid attention to the conversation.

"Aunty Hermy, we went to Dwaco's house. It was big, and pretty, but there was 'Storia who was mean,' Teddy piped up, sounding incredibly animated.

I stood up, walked over to him, as he had now been placed onto the floor; and I had to bend down, before I could reply.

"Well that's lovely. I've heard about his house, and it's meant to be pretty. If that 'Storia is mean to you again, you can just come to me, ok. You know you can tell me anything Teddy," I replied, while trying to block out my memories of my visit to Malfoy Manor. I would have spent a lifetime with this 'Storia person, if it meant I didn't have to suffer the ordeal I went through. I looked up, and I could see Malfoy still smirking down at me.

"Malfoy, why didn't you do anything to stop this 'Storia? If you're meant to be this caring person, you claim to be now, you should have helped him out," I asked accusingly. I needed to do anything, just to prevent those memories resurfacing.

"Ah Astoria, well she's a tricky problem you see, and not one I particularly want to deal with. I assumed he was quite content playing with the house elf, so I didn't interfere. It was nice talking to you Granger, but I'd best be off, someone's got to actually do something useful. Andromeda will pick him up at six," Malfoy replied, before sauntering out of the door.

He stills acted as if he owned the place, despite his Father no longer able to buy little Draco everything he wanted, and thinking that his blood status makes him superior. I guess in some respects people never change. This whole idea of giving Malfoy another chance was a lot harder than I anticipated it to be.

We had slightly gotten over our school time animosity, with Harry and me, acting as witnesses at his trial. I think the ordeal with Snape taught us a very valuable lesson, that though you may have hated that person, they often do have an unknown other side to them, and you shouldn't just judge them on their visible actions.

Of course Ron disagreed with us, as he was always rather stubborn, and I think those jibes from Malfoy, over his wealth and family still deeply affect him. Being called a mudblood by him still affected me, but I guess looking in retrospect at the circumstances he was in, and the way he was brought up, I realised he really didn't know any better.

Everyone deserved a second chance; Snape got one after all, and look what he did for Harry, so I felt that Draco deserved one, as you never knew what good he could do.

That wasn't to say he still wasn't an egotistical prat, whose company I doubted I could ever say I would enjoy, but he had improved greatly since our Hogwarts days.

"What shall we do today then Teddy? Do you want to go and see Uncle Ron and George in the shop?" I asked. Ron had recently given up on being an auror, and decided to help out in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, as George was still grieving over Fred's death, and was incapable of running it himself, so Ron stepped in to help him out.

"Yeah let's go there Aunt Hermy," Teddy replied excitedly. It was such a delight to be with him, but I couldn't help but feel so sad at the same time, as Remus and Tonks never got the chance to know him.

I scooped Teddy up, and I was just about to head for the day, when the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, Gregory Platton, rapt on the door, and without waiting for a reply promptly stepped inside.

"Miss Granger, could we possibly talk?" Platton asked.

"Not right now, as you can see I'm otherwise occupied," I replied. I never particularly liked that man, as he always took an incredibly tough line on criminals, almost as if he was Barty Crouch reincarnated. As well as being tough on criminals, he was tough in his demeanour and always sought to get his own way, so I doubted that I could get out of speaking to him right now.

"Well you'll just simply have to get rid of the child for a few minutes, as this is urgent business. Besides, you know the ministry policy of having children in the work place, and it's simply not tolerated," Platton replied sharply.

"Fine, just wait a minute while I go and find someone to look after Teddy. And I'll have you know, that I in fact have the afternoon off, so there's no need to come out with the Ministry rule book, Platton," I said curtly before walking out of my office.

Luckily Susan Bones worked in the same department as me, and we had become friends since working together, and she had a great fondness for young children, so I was sure she wouldn't mind looking after Teddy.

I strolled down the corridor and entered Susan's cubicle. She was unfortunate enough to not end up with a proper office, and this resulted in lots of grumbling at me at the unfairness of it all. I found her hunched over her desk, and looking intensely at a set of pictures showing attempted mermaid tagging, and she seemed to be annotating them as she flicked through.

"Hey Susan, you don't mind doing me a favour do you?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course Hermione, what is it?" She replied.

"Platton came by and asked if we could have an urgent talk, and you never want to annoy him. So I was wondering if you could look after Teddy?" I asked.

"Sure, but you'd better come and tell me what Platton wants, because I never thought our departments did anything together, as they seem to look down on us," Susan replied, sounding annoyed at the lowly position our department held in the ministry.

"Of course, I'm rather eager to know myself, if truth be told. Teddy, I have to go and talk to someone, so can you stay here with Susan. She used to go to school with me and she's very nice, so don't worry," I said soothingly. I wasn't too worried anyway, Teddy seemed rather mature for his age, and never seemed phased by strangers.

"Ok, bye Aunt Hermy," Teddy replied confidently. Sensing that there was no need to worry, I headed out of the door, and I could hear Susan asking whether Teddy wanted to see some pictures of mermaids or not. I knew they were going to get along.

I walked into my office to find Platton anxiously pacing the room.

"What's so urgent then Platton, if you deign to come down to my Department?" I asked snidely. He had already annoyed me today, so I was in no mood to pay him any pleasantries.

"Granger there is a serious situation going on right now, and you have the expertise to come and help us," Platton said darkly.

"What is this serious situation then, and why do I need to help? You have a whole team of aurors, surely they're not that incompetent?" I asked curtly.

"There's a new group of people, former death eater sympathisers, and relatives of former death eaters, who are presenting a high risk to the safety of the wizarding world. As you were part of this so called 'Golden Trio', you're specialised in matters like this one, so I've put in a transfer request to have you moved from this department and to come and join the auror office," Platton stated.

"A new group. Who's involved, and what are they even doing? I mean I haven't heard about any threats at muggleborns, so surely this is a bit over the top?" I asked hopefully. We had barely had time to recover from the past war; we didn't need another uprising to divide the wizarding world again.

"They're calling themselves Réincarné, which is French for reborn. We believe that they're based near the French city of Lyon, and at the moment the levels of activity are at a minimum. They've been spreading some propaganda in France, and some of their agents have been found in Knockturn Alley. There's also been some low-level attacks on the muggle populations there. What we need you to do, is to lead a team in Lyon, and try and gather some basic information on them," Platton said.

"So you want me to go and there just find out anything? Who will I even be going with? And when? You can't just expect me to disappear and not to tell anyone," I asked.

"Yes that's the basic idea, and your team will be relatively small. Harry Potter obviously, as he has experience in this area. Neville Longbottom again has experience in fighting Death Eaters. Then there will be Draco Malfoy. You will be leaving in precisely two weeks time for an initiation in the French Ministry, where you'll meet your French counterparts," Platton said.

"Draco Malfoy! Why him? He's not even auror! Plus he's a former Death Eater! You shouldn't allow him on this mission, he could jeopardize us, by supporting them ," I said outraged. I was not prepared to work with him, though he has changed, letting him come on a mission like this was simply absurd.

"Granger don't you think we would have thought about this before announcing it? The reason why Draco is coming along, is due to him being a former Death Eater. He will be able to get inside knowledge you couldn't get, because he can infiltrate them more easily than you three would ever be able to. The fact is, he's coming whether you like it or not, so deal with it." Platton replied harshly.

"I still don't feel letting Malfoy on this mission is a good choice, but I can see that you won't change your mind on that matter. What am I supposed to say about my sudden disappearance though? People will notice if I just don't turn up to work one day," I replied, outraged at the obvious flaw in the plan.

"I don't know Granger, you're meant to be 'the brightest witch of your age'. I'm sure you're capable of coming up with an excuse. Just don't tell a single person the real reason why, and everything should be fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to," Platton said, and with that he swept out of my office.

I was too wrapped up in my thoughts about my impending mission, that it was at least half an hour before I remembered to pick Teddy up again.

I flew through the corridors, hoping dearly that Susan wouldn't be too annoyed that I left Teddy for longer than I expected. I needed have worried, as I found the two eagerly engrossed in a book which showed the many different species of mermaids. I suspected that Teddy may have found his latest obsession, as Susan had managed to keep him entertained on the same topic for longer than five minutes.

"Hi Teddy, ready to go to the shop then?" I asked trying to inject a happy tone into my voice, when in fact all I could do was worry about this mission. It was just that, I had dealt with enough Death Eaters for a life time, and I thought that the battle against darkness had finally be won. Then to find out that there's a new uprising, didn't do much to brighten my mood.

"Yay, let's go!" Teddy replied more eagerly than I could ever sound.

"Hey, wasn't I good enough for you then Teddy?" Susan asked pretending to be annoyed.

"You were, but Uncle Ron gives me bear hugs, which are fun," he replied cheerfully.

"Oh ok then. I was just making sure you still liked me," she replied jovially, "What was that about then, Hermione?" Susan asked lowering her voice, in attempt to make that Teddy didn't listen into this part of the conversation.

"Oh he wants me to go the Shetland Islands for a while. It's believed that a centaur gathering happening there, so he thought I would be the best person to deal with it, in case it gets out of hand," I spat out, hoping if I talked really fast my lie would appear more believable.

"Oh ok, sounds fun," Susan replied, and her face clearly didn't match up with her reply, as it looked as if that would be the last thing she would want to do.

"Yeah it should be. Come on Teddy we'd better go, or the others will wonder where we are," I said to him. I picked him up, and walked out of Susan's cubicle and headed to my fireplace, where we could floo to Diagon Alley.

I knew it was probably best to announce my departure as soon as possible to Ron, as he was the type of person who needed lots of time to adapt to a situation. So I left Teddy in the shop under the care of George, who was entertaining him with the classic Puking Pastille, while I spoke to Ron in the small office behind the shop.

"How's your day been then?" Ron asked pleasantly. He had clearly recovered from a previous argument then, which was a great surprise, as he often tended to sulk for the rest of the week, before slowly drifting out of it.

"It's been interesting," I replied trying to be nonchalant. I knew that despite what Ron, Harry and I had been through together, I still couldn't tell him the details of the mission. Due to him no longer being at the Ministry, he didn't have the security clearance to hear about it. I knew this was harsh, as it would be almost as if the trio was breaking up, as we would have that secret which would divide us, but I had learnt from experience that it was always best to stick to the rules.

"Interesting in what way?" Ron asked with an evidently bored tone to his voice, he hated things being vague, he much preferred it when you just came out with it.

"I've been asked to go to the Shetland Islands for a couple of weeks to monitor a centaur gathering in case of trouble. They still haven't gotten over the time when Umbridge ruled in the ministry, so no one can really predict what may happen there," I said. I really should stop embellishing this lie, I thought, it was going to end up being much harder to keep at this rate.

"Well that old hag had what was coming for her. I don't really blame the centaurs for trying to revolt against her. Will you still be able to make it to the Ministry ball next week, as it's supposed to be important so it would be a shame if you missed it," Ron asked, being uncharacteristically considerate.

"Oh yes, I should still be able to make that, as I'm leaving next Tuesday, and the ball's this Saturday. Damn, that means I still need to get a dress," I replied.

"Just ask Ginny to pick it out for you, you know she loves that sort of stuff," Ron laughed.

"That's quite a good idea actually. Well, I'd better go back to the main room and check on Teddy, Merlin knows what George is introducing him to," I replied, and headed into the main room to investigate what the others were up to.


	4. Faded Illusions

**Draco**

It had been a shock for me to be asked to go on the mission. I didn't think anyone trusted me, let alone the Ministry. Then asking me to go on a mission tracking down former death eaters, it was very unexpected.

I wasn't really sure whether I should look forward to it or not. On the positive side, I would be away from Astoria for a while, and my ears would be given a chance to rest from her shrieking. In France, my family and their actions weren't as well known, so I wouldn't have to endure the stares of strangers, and their side comments about me.

On the other hand, I would have to spend the entire time with Granger, Potter and Longbottom. Granger and Potter could be reasonable to me, but I hadn't really spoken to Longbottom since seventh year, and I didn't think his feelings towards me were particularly warm. Even though two out of the three tolerated me, I still doubted that I would have a nice time.

Fortunately the press haven't yet found out. They would have a field day if they did. It was bad enough getting the barely disguised mutters when I went to Diagon Alley earlier today.

"Death Eater scum. Should've been locked up like the rest of them."

"Malfoys always manage to prevent justice being served."

"They killed my daughter, yet he's still allowed to live. It's a shameful world we live in."

The person who said the last comment also spat at me. I couldn't really blame the man. I just sat there, and didn't stop any of them committing those crimes. I should have done something; it would have been the right thing to do.

Being a Slytherin though, we were trained to avoid danger and we didn't actively seek it. If I had dare rebel against the Death Eaters, it would have meant an almost certain death for me, and that wasn't something I particularly wanted.

I knew I deserved all of those comments; I would do the same if that had happened to my family. It didn't mean it hurt any less when I received them. It made my doubt whether I should be free, or whether I should really be locked up in a cell with my Father and all of the other Death Eaters.

The only reason why I went there today was because of that blasted ball at the Ministry tonight. I didn't even know why I was going. I would just receive the same reaction I got today, and have to skulk in the corner, as no one would want to socialise with me. I was tainted goods.

Pansy and Blaise weren't invited, so I wouldn't even have them for company. I would just be stuck with Astoria, and she was so insipid and annoying, that it would be much more preferable not even going with her.

"Draco, are you ready…." Mother came to a halt when she noticed my lack of proper attire. "You're not even ready yet? You should be on the way to the Greengrass' now! Honestly, all those times I talked about the need to arrive on time, and you forget it all. Get ready at once. I cannot have the Greengrass' thinking I brought you up to be a boy of no manners," Mother snapped at me.

"There's no point in going. Imagine what happened to you in Flourish and Blotts, and then think of it happening to me for the entire evening. Spending the evening with Astoria won't improve the situation, as much as you like to think it will." I answered curtly.

Mother had been accosted there about a week ago. It looked as if it would be the usual taunts, but wands were drawn, and she was forcibly removed, and politely asked to refrain from shopping there for a while. She was embarrassed to say the least, as she wasn't even the one who started it. There wasn't anything we could do though; anyone who was caught helping a former Death Eater was considered a blood traitor. It was funny to see how the meaning of that had now been reversed.

"We are Malfoys, Draco. We do not give up. Look at what happened at the end of the first war, we made amends for any misgivings we may have done, and then we were accepted into society again. We will simply just have to wait until that acceptance happens. Withdrawing from the world won't make it come any sooner; we need to be seen as reformed people. Going to the ball tonight will make that happen sooner. You're already disappearing off to Paris for weeks, so you need to make a last impression tonight, or else." Mother finished sternly.

I couldn't tell her the real reason for my disappearance. I ending up just saying I was going to be sent to Paris for a couple of weeks, so I could help out on a case in the French Ministry, due to being fluent in French. I was descended from French pureblood aristocracy on my Mother's side, so it became a Black family thing to be fluent in it. Even though I was Malfoy in name, I was still Black in blood, and Mother didn't want me to forget that.

"You just want me to go, so you can see your former friends again," I snapped back.

"Don't be impertinent now. Even though you're of age, you still live in my house, so you must do what I say. Now get ready for the ball this instant, or the repercussions will be severe," Mother said, before marching out of my room and slamming the door shut on her exit.

I suppose I should get ready for it. I owe it to Mother. She went through so much, and for her friends to desert at the end of it. I know that is part of the reason for her wanting me to go to it. Though she was friends with the Greengrass, Parkinsons and Zabinis, there was always that feeling of mistrust between them. They didn't always want their friendship to be recognised so openly, in fear of retribution by the magical society.

I pulled my work robes off, and grabbed my dress robes. I guess it couldn't be too bad.

I hurried up the path to the Greengrass'; I didn't particularly want to be late, as that would attract unnecessary attention to me. I had decided that if I must attend this ball, I would be as inconspicuous as possible, and stay for the minimum time required.

I rapt on the snake shaped door knocker. I waited nervously, dreading what Astoria would be like tonight.

"It's alright Laury, I'll get the door, as it must be darling Draco coming to collect me," I heard her shrill voice announce. She must have been talking to their house elf, as I think that was the name of it.

"Draco, oh how I've missed you! Though tonight is bound to be exciting, as I heard a rumour that reporters from Witch Weekly are attending the ball. I might even appear in Best Dressed, how wonderful would be that if I was featured in it," Astoria gushed. I eyed her outfit, and saw that she was wearing very frilly and very pink dress robes. Obviously I didn't really know what was going on in witch's fashion, but I was pretty certain that Astoria would be more likely to feature in the Worst Dressed column, than the Best.

"Yes, what an amazing thing it would be if it occurred," I replied sarcastically. Fortunately, Astoria was too busy wrapping a shawl around herself, so she failed to hear my comment. "Shall we be off then, as we wouldn't want to be late now," I asked, and held out my hand so we could apparate together.

"Let's! I've been dreaming about this ball, ever since your Mother mentioned it," Astoria said, while grabbing hold of my hand very tightly. Great. I could tell this was going to be a very long evening.

We arrived in some dank, dark London alley. It was best not to apparate directly into the Ministry. There would be so many people around; you couldn't exactly guarantee a safe arrival on a night like tonight. The downside to this was that we were forced to walk through a not particularly nice or safe part of muggle London, and Astoria didn't seem to react that to that very well.

"Oh Draco, are you sure it's safe to be wondering around here at night? I've heard that there's this muggle murderer, who kills women then chops them up," Astoria asked worriedly, while still gripping my hand tightly. What on earth was she going on about though? I didn't recall that there was one like that. Then my limited amount of muggle historical knowledge kicked in.

"I think you're talking about Jack the Ripper, and he was around in the nineteenth century. Besides, the only people he killed were prostitutes, so unless you're one of them, you're pretty safe I think," I smirked. Honestly, did that girl possess a brain? I guess I should give her some credit for knowing about Jack the Ripper, but still, I thought if she knew that much about him; she would have seen the time he was around.

"Draco, how dare you suggest such a scandalous thing, you know I am a woman with morals. I don't even associate myself with those types of people," Astoria snapped. I had actually managed to provoke a negative reaction from her! Perhaps I should suggest more scandalous things, and my appeal may soon disappear.

"I'm sorry my suggestion appeared so scandalous to you, I was just stating the truth. If this area is worrying you so, let's stop dawdling, and hurry up. I for one, don't want to hang around in this cold weather for any longer," I replied. I let go of her hand, and marched off towards the Ministry.

"Wait Draco, I'm coming!" I heard Astoria pipe up out of the darkness, and the scampering of her feet which ensued. I guess I couldn't get rid of her that easily then.

When we entered the foyer of the Ministry, I was surprised by the grandeur of the decorations. I wasn't exactly expecting bunting and paper chains, and I definitely wasn't expecting the standards we had at the many Malfoy parties that had been held. So to find there décor on par with what I was used to, was very surprising. They had decided to go with a wintery theme, which seemed fitting as we had just escaped the bitter February cold.

Ice sculptures lined the outskirts of the room, snowflakes fell from the ceiling, yet their touch was warm, and icicles were suspended from the many chandeliers. Clusters of chairs and tables lined the dance floor, and I could hear the Weird Sisters begin to tune up. It was almost as if I was reliving the Yule Ball. I didn't particularly like Pansy back then, so perhaps there was hope that Astoria and I may become friends in the future.

"Isn't it just wonderful Draco, it's so beautiful. It looks as if they used magic," Astoria gushed. Did she honestly just say it looked as if they used magic? Merlin, Mother should be grateful that I was doing this for her, as Astoria is getting more ridiculous and stupid for every minute which passed.

"That's probably because they used magic Astoria, don't forget that they are magical folk now," I replied slowly, hoping that would help her understand.

"Oh yes, how could I have forgotten! Look, I think that's Priscilla Forthright from Witch Weekly; I must go and speak to her, as I need to get into the Best Dressed column, no matter what," Astoria said determinedly. I still doubted very much that this would happen. She had, after all, attracted very strange stares from the fellow guests, who all seemed bewildered that someone could wear such an atrocious dress. "Are you coming Draco?"

"I think I will pass on this one, Astoria dear. I might ruin your chances if you're seen with me, as they still don't seem to like me that much," I replied, glad that I had an excuse to free myself of her for a little while.

"Hmm, I guess you're right. That's so kind of you though, sacrificing yourself for my career. You're a true gentlemen," Astoria said, and gave me a polite peck on the cheek, and ran off to accost the poor old reporter. It appears as if she's forgotten about my scandalous suggestion from earlier then. Perhaps I should say another if it means I won't be faced with a kiss from her.

I wandered round the room, and found a stone fountain with lotus flowers floating in it. I decided to sit there and enjoy the tranquillity of it all, before Astoria came rushing back. Unfortunately, I could hear another couple have a muttered argument, which took away the calm effects of it all. Though, I was glad to see that I wasn't the only one not enjoying my date tonight.

"Your breath stinks of fire whiskey! I thought tonight was supposed to be special, the last one before I go to the Shetlands. Then you ruin it all, by turning up drunk," a voice I recognised gave the person a stern telling off.

"I'm sorry 'Mione. Dean asked me to go The Leaky Cauldron with him after work, and couldn't say no, so I went," another voice I recognised slurred out.

"You should be sorry, Ronald Weasley. There is such a thing as saying no! Fortunately, I've got a sobering potion after your last incident. Drink this, and smarten up, before you embarrass yourself," Hermione Granger snapped at him, before quickly storming off. It just so happened that she was storming off in the direction of me.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Granger asked me, while coming to halt since she noticed my presence.

"I was invited to the ball you know. As for my current location, I simply stopped to admire this waterfall. Is that against the law?" I asked suspiciously. I had a right to be suspicious, since when did Granger speak to me voluntarily?

"What is with you men? Why do you feel the need to answer rudely to anything I may say or do? You just can't seem to comprehend the basic idea of kindness," Granger asked despairingly. Wow. That think with Weasley must have really affected her, if she's going around voicing her feelings to someone she barely even likes.

"I've always been blunt in my nature, Granger. As for Weasley, I think you'll find that anyone in an intoxicated state isn't really aware of how they're behaving, so that may excuse his improper behaviour," I replied.

"Since when did I mention Ron had anything to do with this? Were you listening in on our conversation, Malfoy?" Granger asked snidely.

"I can't help if you were talking at a volume louder than usual. If you do not wish to be overheard, I suggest that you're quieter in the future, or don't discuss matters like that in public places." I replied. It was the true after all. I couldn't help but overhear what they were saying, and it was nothing of much importance.

"Do you always have to be so rude and impertinent? I can barely be in your presence for a few minutes, before you begin to irritate. I don't know how I will be able to be with you for several weeks," Granger replied. She sounded annoyed, but her tone was a friendlier one compared to the one she was using beforehand.

"How flattering you are, Granger. You always know how to make friends don't you?" I smirked.

"I don't aim to make friends with you, Malfoy; I merely seek to find a way where I may be able to tolerate your insufferable presence. Thank Merlin, Neville and Harry are coming along as well, at least I will have a chance to enjoy some pleasant company then," Granger replied.

"How did Weasley take it that you were all going off on a trip without him, and he would be left behind?" I asked, as I was curious about this situation. The 'Golden Trio' would probably begin to show cracks if Weasley was left out of this.

"He doesn't know of course! Do you honestly expect me to breach Ministry protocol, just so Ron doesn't feel insecure? He's a grown man, Malfoy; I think he'll be able to look after himself for a few weeks. He's not that incapable," Hermione was cut off by a high pitched shriek in the background.

"Draco! Draco! Where are you, I have to tell you some wonderful news," Astoria shrieked out, and I heard the click clack of her high heels quickly approach us.

"Damn, it's Astoria," I muttered to myself. Unfortunately it was a rather loud mutter, and Granger managed to hear it as well.

"Is this the infamous 'Storia, Teddy was talking about," Granger asked with a glint in her eye.

"Indeed it is. I'm sure you'll be able to understand why she is such a delightful person straight away," I said bitterly.

"Draco! Oh there you are!" Astoria exclaimed, while walking around the fountain to find me. "What are you doing, talking to that mudblood? You shouldn't associate yourself with people like her, Draco, you know you're worthy of more respectable company," Astoria spat out, in response to Granger's presence.

"I think I know who deserves my company, and who doesn't" I said directing the last part at Astoria. "Those blood differences have been proven to be stupid, Astoria. Surely the war would have shown that to you?" I asked her.

I looked over to Granger to see how she was taking the confrontation, and saw that she seemed to be in shock. I wasn't surprised. Everyone knew that if you were now vocal about blood status, there would be severe repercussions, so she probably grew used to not being called by that name. However, there were still people like Astoria who didn't seem to know when to hold their tongue.

"Just because we're not meant to say it, doesn't mean everyone's not thinking that. Her blood is equivalent to scum, and you should be not talking to her. She might contaminate you, for all you know," Astoria said, and edged further from Granger, as if she would make her ill.

"I think I'll decide whether I talk to her or not, Astoria. I don't really care anymore whether someone has 'dirty' blood or not. There are more important factors to take into consideration when deciding whether you like someone or not," I said snidely. Astoria had really shown her true colours. I knew she was an airhead, and that was bearable to deal with. But for her to be a blood supremacist as well, that was a step too far for me.

"Thank you Malfoy. But I think you'll find that I'm more than capable of fighting my own battles. I managed to do it before, and I'll be able to do it again, if needs be," Granger piped up primly.

"'Mione? Where are you?" Weasley cried out from somewhere. Great. We didn't need him to come and make this situation any worse. I could the heavy thunk of Weasley's footsteps as he came closer and closer. When he appeared, his reaction was very much the same to Astoria's.

"Hermione, what are you do with the ferret and Greengrass?" Weasley asked sounding very bemused about it all.

"We were….just having a discussion." Granger replied. She was obviously trying to fool him, as she injected a happy tone into her voice, and forced a smile onto her face.

"Like I would ever talk to a mudblood, or a blood traitor," Astoria spat out, and glared at Weasley when uttering the last part.

"Don't you ever say that again! Hermione is the brightest witch of her age, who cares if she's a muggleborn, she'll still be ten times smarter than you'll ever be. As for me being a blood traitor, if anyone's one of them it's you. You seem to think it's fine to kill off other witches and wizards," Weasley burst out angrily. His eyes bore into Astoria's, and he looked as if he wanted to do something violent.

"Draco, do something! Tell him he can't speak to me in this disgusting manner!" Astoria shouted out. She looked as if she was about to start banging her foot on the floor, as if she were a toddler having a tantrum. Teddy even behaved better than her.

"I knew that git would be involved. He claims he's changed his ways, but I know better. I knew it was mistake when you and Harry helped him escape Azkaban. Scum like him deserve what they get," Weasley said, and withdrew his wand from his pocket, and aimed it at me.

"Ronald Weasley! Haven't I already told you about inappropriate behaviour! Malfoy did nothing. It wasn't his fault he's here with Astoria. For once in your life, think before you act. Malfoy doesn't deserve to be attacked, so I will not allow this to happen," Granger proclaimed angrily, and stood in front of Weasley, so he couldn't aim his wand at me.

"I see how it is Hermione; choose the person who bullied you constantly for years, over the person who has always been on your side no matter what. Obviously that's all forgotten once Malfoy comes along," Weasley spat out, and stormed off into the crowd of people a little way away from us.

"Ron, Ron, wait. It's not like that; I was trying to do the right thing." Granger called out to the disappearing figure of Ronald Weasley. "Look what you've done Malfoy."

"It's not my fault. You were the one who stuck up for me, after all. I thought you would have known that I could fight my own battles, considering you can fight your own too," I replied with an equal amount of anger. I did not want to be used as a scapegoat.

Granger seemed incapable of responding to my jibe, and instead gave me one last look before following Weasley into the hubbub of people.

"Thank Merlin they've gone. I don't have to visit St. Mungo's and ask to be decontaminated then," Astoria said sounding very relieved.

"Astoria, piss off," I said venomously.

"Draco Malfoy, did you really just say that to me? You're meant to be my date, so I shall do no such thing. Wait until your Mother finds out, she will not be pleased you used a naughty word," Astoria snapped out. Did she really say naughty word? Honestly, we weren't children anymore, we could swear. Even if my Mother still didn't approve of me doing so, didn't mean I was going to stop doing it.

"I really don't care what you do, or whether I'm meant to be you're date. I've had enough of you, so I'm leaving. Have a nice night." I said sarcastically, before heading towards the foyer. I could hear Astoria shrieking away in the background, but I really didn't care. I had given up on her, and any illusions Mother gave me about us possibly having a happy marriage. I swept out of the Ministry without anyone noticing my exit.


	5. Paris

**Hermione **

Like the British Ministry, the French Ministry was also located underground, so I was surprised that I could still hear the cacophony of sound the Parisian traffic made. Unlike the British Ministry, however, the French seemed to lack that constant hustle and bustle of people. They seemed to take a more relaxed approach to their work, and I could see plenty of people strolling aimlessly around the Atrium.

We had been sitting here for the past hour waiting to see the head of the Auror department, Luc Claude, and we still didn't know when we would finally see him. Harry and Neville seemed nonplussed that they had to wait, and they were trying to complete a crossword in The Daily Prophet. Surprisingly, Malfoy didn't seem that bothered either, and was currently engrossed in a book.

I, on the other hand, hated the wait. I couldn't seem to concentrate on any other tasks, and nothing could keep my attention span for longer than a few minutes. I think it was the enormity about what was about to be said that kept me from other activities. I had almost decided to give up on waiting and look around the Ministry, when a man strode in and spoke to us,

"I am very sorree to keep 'ou waiting. Luc will see 'ou now." He spoke in such a heavy French accent that I almost couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Thank you." I began to stuff the book I had attempted to read in my bag, and the others began to follow suite.

"This way please," the assistant continued. We rose and began to follow him down the marble floored corridor to a set of lifts. Once we entered one, the assistant pressed number ten and we began the descent to the floor in silence.

My head was bursting with facts about the structural design of the building and its history, but I sensed no one else would be interested in them. The language barrier was a great hindrance between the assistant and I, and he probably knew it all already.

Harry and Neville would pretend to be interested, and then moan about having to listen to it. Draco would probably stand there and scowl like he usually did. Sometimes I wished that there was another person I could talk to on an intellectual level.

The lift descended down to level ten, where we were promptly ushered out of it and down a dimly corridor. We reached the end where a pair of magnificent oak doors lay, and the assistant rapt on the door and we waited for a reply.

It was a few minutes until a voice cried out, "Come in." The assistant held the door open for us, and then swiftly disappeared. We never even learnt his name. As I walked into Luc Claude's office, I took in the antiquated feel of it. Numerous maps were strung up around the wall with multi-coloured pins breaking the monotony of the faded brown. A middle aged man sat behind a big, heavy desk. His hair was grey and wispy, and his stomach had begun to protrude from under his cloak. His looks were a stark contrast compared to the man standing beside him.

He looked as if he were few years older than us, around twenty-six I estimated. His smile which was directed at us, lit up the room and made his green eyes shone. I wondered who he could be. Surely he wasn't Luc Claude? He looked far too young to be head of the Auror department.

The man at the desk began to speak, "'Ello, 'ou must be Mr Malfoy, Mr Longbottom, Mr Potter and Miss Granger. We thank you very much for coming 'ere and 'elping us with zis situation. We are very grateful. I am Luc Claude, and zis is Jean Baptise. 'E is an Auror 'ere too, and will be coming on ze mission." He pointed to the man standing by his desk, before continuing.

"'Ou will be based in the little town Bar sur _Rhône. Eet is near Lyon, and like your magical town in England, 'Ogsmeade I zink eet is called, so 'ou can use magic there. Ze prime suspects are the Dolohov family. We believe zey are the ringleaders. 'Ou will have to get close to zem and find out any secrets zey may have. 'Ou will zen report back to us. Any questions?" Luc finished brightly._

_It sounded simple enough to me, and he was actually giving us the facts straight out, unlike Platton. I was surprised Antonin Dolohov had any family though. I knew he was in Azkaban, as I was forced to be a witness for the majority of the trials, but there was never any mention or sighting of his relatives. It was going to be interesting to find out more about them. Harry however, had a question._

_"If you don't mind me asking this, it's just my scar is pretty recognisable. Most people know what I look, and what Hermione looks like too, so won't they realise it's us?" Harry asked tentatively. He seemed as if he didn't want to criticise their plan._

_"Aha, I almost forget. Zis should be the success to the plan. As 'ou and Miss Granger are so well known, we will 'ou transfigure part of your appearance. For example, we will remove your scar, and change your 'air colour. For Miss Granger, we will also change 'er 'air, and other things too. We zink it is better than polyjuice potion, as zis last longer, and is less suspicious. Jean will take 'ou to 'ave it done." Luc smiled at me and Harry. I was rather impressed by his English, even if he did speak with a heavy French accent. _

"What about me?" Malfoy suddenly burst out. He had been so quiet I had nearly forgotten he was here. "Am I pretending that I go along with their ideas?"

"Yes Mr Malfoy, 'ou will 'ave an advantage. We are 'oping zat zey are not bitter towards 'ou, as 'ou can give us insider information. I zink zat will be all. If you 'ave any further questions feel free to owl zem to me. Jean will show 'ou to where 'ou will be transfigured. Zen 'ou will make your way to Bar sur _Rhône. Zere is an 'ouse zere for 'ou."_

_Jean walked forward, and said, "If 'ou will follow me. I will show you zee way there." We walked in awe behind him. I think we were just all in shock to see what it was like to have a normal head of department, as we were all used to deal with Platten. Jean was a rather tall person and as he was walking briskly, I nearly had to run to keep up with him._

We walked a little way down the corridor, before reaching a set of stairs which were almost hidden from our sight. The stairs seemed endless, and it was made even worse due to the lighting being even dimmer in this passage. It was several minutes before we emerged in a room which looked like a costume designer's paradise.

Rails of multi-coloured clothing lined the wall at the back, shelves were stacked high with an assortment of potions and make up. A woman wearing fuchsia coloured robes was standing there ready to greet us. I was the first one into the room and I was soon swept up in a hug by her, and had kisses planted onto my cheeks. "Aren't 'ou an 'idden beauty? We will make 'ou the belle of the ball! I am Annette," she announced proudly. Her eyes fell upon Harry who was trying to hide in the corner, but he wasn't safe from her clutches. "'Ou must be 'Arry Potter, ze boy 'o lived. 'Ou are very famous in France. We will make 'ou 'andsome too."

Harry looked petrified. To be fair, I was too. People like Annette were very intimidating people. I could hear Malfoy chuckling away in back, so I turned around and glared at him. He gave me an apologetic look, as if to say he couldn't do anything other than laugh, and then kept his eyes down at the floor. Neville, too, was trying hard to fight back his laughter.

"Come, we will sort 'ou out. Eet will be magnificent." Annette began to wave her arms about widely as if to emphasise the point, and that made the bangles on her arm jangle around. I hadn't really met any other person who had such a passion for life. She evidently wasn't happy with me and Harry just standing there, so she grabbed hold of our hands and forced into a pair of seats in front of mirror. "Zis will only take a few minutes."

It didn't take a few minutes. It took a few hours. My hair was now a chestnut brown colour, and it fell in soft curls rather than a bushy mess. I also had numerous different types of makeup applied to my face, so I didn't resemble much of my former self. Harry, too, looked different. His scar had faded completely from his face, and he had been given some magical contact lenses so they never stopped working. His hair wasn't as drastically changed as mine was, and it was now dark brown.

"You look good, Harry," I teased him.

"Thanks Hermione, I don't think I've seen your hair so tame since the Yule Ball!" Harry joked back.

"I 'ave to say your makeovers 'ave turned out very well. 'Ou must keep it up, otherwise eet will be useless." Annette looked as if she was sending us off for our first day of school, rather than a mission to track down former Death Eaters.

"Before we got to Bar sur _Rhône, I wondered whether any of 'ou wanted to look around Paris? Eet would be a shame to not see eet," Jean asked us all. _

_I had only ever been to Dijon with my parents, and though that was an interesting town, it would be nothing compared to the French capital. I had always heard about it, and to actually be able to get to see it now would be wonderful. So there was no question about what my reply was, "Of course, that would be wonderful. I've always wanted to see Paris."_

_"What about ze others?" I looked around, and saw that they all had blank expressions on their face._

_"I'll come. My nan never wanted to go abroad, so it would be nice to see it," Neville mumbled quietly. _

_"That would be great," Harry replied cheerily. It was just down to Malfoy then, we all stared at him to see what his answer would be, and he seemed that we were all paying him so much attention._

_"Yes, let's go," Malfoy replied rather cheerily. I didn't know whether to be more shocked that he could be cheerful, or that he was actually coming. _

_"Excellent, let's go." Jean smiled at us before beginning the ascent back upstairs. He didn't seem to have slower pace this time round either, and it was a much harder job running up the stairs after him rather than running down them._

"So zis is ze equivalent to Diagon Alley." Jean guided us through a wide street where witches and wizards ambled down it. It had a different atmosphere to Diagon Alley, as this place was a lot cleaner, quieter and bigger. The shops were a similar kind to the ones found in Diagon Alley; the only difference was the names emblazed on the decking were written in French rather than English. I thought I could even see a green area a little way ahead of me. Merlin, how on earth did they manage to cram all of this in without the muggles noticing?

We continued walking down the street, until we reached a moderately large building made out of white marble, where Jean paused and said, "Zis is the most magnificent building 'ou will find 'ere."

"The French Magical History museum," I could hear Malfoy mutter quietly. I looked up to see if it was that, but all there was some scribbling in French. My French was limited to counting to ten and saying hello, so I didn't stand a chance at understanding this.

"Do you speak French, Malfoy?" I was curious, because if his translation was correct, I wouldn't mind going inside. Malfoy looked up from the ground, and gave me a look of shock. Neville and Harry's expressions mirrored his; the only one who remained nonplussed by my question was Jean who seemed a little confused by their reactions.

"Yes, most members of the Black family do," he quickly replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I wondered whether your muttering were true, because if it are, I would love to go in. I heard that the French witches and wizards played a part in the muggle civil war, and it would be nice to find out more." My response made Neville and Harry's expressions of shock change to awe. I didn't exactly go looking to have an argument with Malfoy; I was capable of having a normal conversation with him. Malfoy just tended to be an egotistical prat most of the time, so he made me argumentative. Hence the lack of civil conversations I had had with him.

"Yes, it was true. I doubt you would find much about the magical part in the war, as they tend to cover it up. They don't like to admit they get involved in muggle politics." Malfoy seemed to have to justify his knowledge about muggle history, "I visited the museum a couple of years ago with my parents. It is worth a look around."

"Do we have time to go in?" I asked Jean hopefully.

"Of course, eet is only a small one. Eet should not take too long," he smiled brightly, and began walking up the steps to the entrance. Perhaps I was wrong about there not being anyone to talk to intellectually. Malfoy seemed to be cleverer than I remembered. Then again, I tried to ignore him when in Hogwarts, so that was probably why I was shocked. It was just whether he could remain civil enough to be able to have a conservation with.

Despite the museum being small in size, it was crammed full of artefacts, and I had barely made it past the first floor. I was currently looking at a medieval cauldron, when Harry decided to come and accost me. "What was that about Hermione? Since when could you talk civilly to Malfoy?"

I gazed around the room to see if he was nearby, and as he was only a couple of rows away I had to use a hushed whisper, "If he's talking civilly to me, I see no reason not to respond civilly. You said yourself that Malfoy had been changed by the war, so me being able to talk to him, shouldn't be all that shocking."

Harry had a pained expression on his voice when he said the next part, "I know Hermione, but he's Malfoy. You just don't know what he's really up to, that's all. It might be safer to stay away from him."

"I will decide what I do and don't, Harry. Besides, aren't you blowing this one conversation out of proportion? I simply asked Malfoy a question and he responded to it. That was it, nothing more. Just because there were no flying fists, or heating voices, doesn't mean I'm going to become best friends with him." Honestly, it was like how Ron was over Krum. "Now, if you don't mind, there's an interesting collection of vases over there, and I want to look at it."

I marched over to a far corner, glad I could away from him. Harry had always been like a brother to me, and in this case an over-protective one, but that didn't mean he infuriated me from time to time. I could briefly hear Neville talking to Jean in the background. At least he would keep me sane. There was a collection of Venetian style vases on shelf nearby and I wandered over to them.

The patterns on them began to change, and I would have liked to learn why they did so, but the information sign was written in French.

"It was made in the 1600s by the famous potter, Anton Gustau. He was renowned for casting colour changing spells on his work, so the colours would change every few minutes. He broke the Statute of Wizarding Secrecy on several occasions by selling these vases to the French aristocracy." I turned round to see Draco reading off the information sign. First he was being civil, and now this. I suppose I could see Harry's point about being careful around him.

"Malfoy, are you ill? You've been nice to me on two occasions today, and it's beginning to worry me," I asked him.

"At the ball you complained about how you wouldn't be able to stand my presence, and when I make an effort to be courteous to you, I get knocked back. I'm simply trying to be a polite person, and I thought you would understand. You're the only one who's talked to me for this entire trip."

I was shocked by Malfoy's response. I didn't realise that he was purposefully being helpful. I thought that he was simply coming over to gloat about my lack of skill with French. I didn't think he simply wanted to be polite.

"I think the fact that you want to be polite is more than enough to question your current state of health. I've never known you actively want to be nice to people like me." I could see Harry mouthing I told you so to me. Despite the strong urge I had to walk away from Malfoy, I wanted to get to the bottom of his behaviour. "Now, seriously Malfoy, why are you actively choosing to be nice to me?"

"War changes people. You should know that more than anyone, Granger." With that Draco turned around and walked away. I was left feeling stunned. I knew that Ron had been changed by the war, with his odd behaviour. I still hoped it was just a phase he was going through. I felt I had matured by the war, and I supposed that Harry had too.

It was just that I had never thought what war would have been like from the other side. I assumed that they would retain their old beliefs, but not be so vocal about them this time around. I never presumed that they would be so changed by them, like we all had. I guess Malfoy was right; war really did change people.


End file.
